The role of p53 in the regulation of MDR1 expression is crucial to the understanding of the mechanisms of development of the multidrug resistance phenotype in cancers. Results from these studies could have significant implications for the activation of the MDR1 gene during tumor progression associated with genetic alterations in p53, and could potentially provide novel alternatives to the development and design of specific treatment strategies for human malignancies.